super smash bros subspace emissary retelling
by anigamer alternative
Summary: a story from my wattpad account, after a major tournament, an evil known as taboo releases his darkness to rule the world and know it's up to the various brawlers and their teams to stop taboo and any villain that stops them (more details in the first chapter).
1. summary

a story from my wattpad account, it is a retelling of the subspace emissary mode in super smash bros brawl with differences (aside from them talking of course), including of course the characters from the original, new characters/brawlers from other video games (nintendo or not), anime/manga, etc. new villains and new plot details about the villain taboo. feel free to suggest characters. one final note it will also feature new locations that's all.


	2. chapter 0: introduction

**note: this is a story from my wattpad account so everything will be the same aside from a couple of differences (spelling and other stuff), although feel free to list some characters for later (for wattpad/fanfiction) and finally i'm trying to figure out fanfiction involving the documents and this freaking app anyway enjoy this prologue introducing the fighters.**

"Good morning ladies and gentleman and welcome to the ultimate event of your life.. In the air!!" shouted the world tournament announcer **(dragon ball)**, "does anyone have a fear of heights oh nevermind i should of said that when we were on the ground but anyway we got ourselves some greatness today as after a week of tournament fighting we reach the final round a 1 v 1 v 1 v 1 fight, a titan of a batt-" the announcer was interrupted "TITANS!!!" yelled a young man "EREN (attack on titan) sit down people are trying to watch the soon to be battle!" "fine" eren said as he sits down with his 2 friends. The annoucer continues "Ok then now that mr yells a lot and horseface are done arguing" the audience (including eren) laughs while the horseface man (jean also from aot) crosses his arms and looks away and eren has his head down.

"For real though we get to the final round of the tournament we also have 2 special guests at this event although they have appeared at the introduction with other royals please welcome princess peach of the mushroom kingdom and princess zelda from the land of hyrule" the crowd roars with excitement as the princesses wave to the crowd. "As well as our sponsers the phantomhives" everyone starts to get disappointed (hey even characters from different time eras can be here as we see with a couple characters in the story), "but Sebastian (black butler) is here in this stadium" the fangirls and fanboys start to cheer with even a sign that says we love you seby.

The annoucer gets back on track "But we are getting off track let's meet our fighters and first up is a hero of the mushroom kingdom many times its.. Its" we see a man dressed in red and blue land on the ground and says "lets se go" (i'm not sure how you spell it), mario i knew you could make it to the finals thought peach, "**MARIO**!" the crowd roars in excitement once again "GO MARIO" said a group of kids in the crowd.

we then see a pink ball like thing that lands on the crowd and do a short dance as it waves to the crowd, "i don't think i need to explain but i should its the loveable KIRBY!" the crowd awws in cuteness for kirby. "The next fighter is all fired up literally and he is part of a guild which accepts all its **NATSU DRAGNEEL"** the announcer says as **natsu (fairy tail)** arrives as he yells out "FAIRY TAIL" and the crowd goes wild and his friends from fairy tail cheer him, "go natsu!!!" said his friends lucy, happy, gray and erza (as well as the rest of the guild).

"And lastly we have a student hero that was born without powers but gained a power from U.A its **IZUKU MIDORIYA (my hero academia)"** said a different announcer as the crowd is excited and his friends except one person named bakugo who is restrained (much like the end of the sports festival arc but he can speak in this one) because of his explosive personality literally and figuratively. "wait a minute who are you you're not the announcer" said announcer, "oh i'm present mic, and i'm just taking over because its one of our students fighting" we look over at a guy with a sleeping bag named aizawa just looking at present mic disapointed while a man looking all skinny named all might looks at izuku, you made it this far kid and i hope you win.

Zelda looks sad, "what's wrong zelda" peach said, zelda looks at peach and says "oh its just i was hoping link would be here", "don't worry, link will find a way to get here" peach said cheering up zelda.

We cut back to the fighters who are shaking hands (or in Kirby's case arm) "may the best fighter wins" natsu says as the other fighters shake their heads as they went back to their spots. Then present mike and announcer guy says "Alright are you ready folks let's count down". And every joins the announcers as they say "3...2...1... BRAWL" the 4 brawlers rushed at each other.

Meanwhile in a place called the great maze

"Are you enjoying the view master taboo" said a man in yellow, "i am dio" (jojo's bizarre adventure specifically part 3), "it looks like you 8 need something to do unfortunately i only have a job for the ancient minister and dio however master hand has a job for the rest of you except the 2 i mentioned now go find him", "yes sir" said all of them said as the other 6 leave.

"dio, i'll tell you what job you need to do privately" "yes sir" "ancient minister, get to the ship that we took from **meta knight (kirby) **and take the ship to the midair stadium and unleash hell with the shadow bugs and collect the 'prizes' as possible got it and don't screw things up like last time" ancient minister nods and leaves, "dio, i need to take some shadow bugs and your servants to a place called in dreamland or whatever is on that map and takeover the kingdom, you also can be king of the land as well" taboo says, "yes sir" dio says but before he can get the shadow bugs and his servants, taboo stops him "wait dio" "yes master" "you have the repellent (note: he's a vampire so taboo gave him a sunlight repellent)" taboo says "why of course master" dio says "alright you can go" "thank you" dio then leaves "things are going to be interesting" taboo says

Chapter 0 end


	3. chapter 1: the brawl begins

On the ground

"Ahh i wanted to see seby again but he's in that stadium one day my seby" said a person in red who looks up and sees a small dark thing and says "hm what's this it looks like a ball of sorts" then he looks up and sees more of this getting on him, "wait a minute what's happening what are these things and what are they doing to me" "those are called shadow bugs they do lots of things like turn to creatures such as a primid if you look behind you" said dio and the person turns around sees the primids "and they turn people into a what you call trophies but i won't turn you into one just yet" dio said. "And what are you gonna do to me" the person in red said, "you want to see this seby person right" dio said as the person in red nods "i can get you up to that stadium as long as you lead these primids up there and turn turn these people into trophies or turn them into darkness being whatever's" dio said, "you got yourself a deal whoever you are now send me up there so i can see my seby" "deal made but also take take this it's called a petey piranha seed mix it in with shadow bugs and it will cause some havoc" "why thank you man in yellow, now send me up there" "as you wish" dio said.

Back at the midair stadium

"And the fight is under way as we see natsu rushing towards kirby and izuku heading towards mario" present mic said as we cut to the fight at hand as natsu try's to land a punch on kirby but he dodges and natsu thinks wait a second why would i hurt a cute thing like th- but he didn't finish his thought as he was swallowed by kirby and then came back out with suprised look "what the hell just happened" and he looks back to see that kirby has hair like his "what the" we cut to lucy in the seats "ahh kirby looks so cute in that, wait a minute did kirby just swallowed natsu and he came back out!" lucy said shocked "that's right that's Kirby's ability right there he can swallow a fighter and gain the abilities of that fighter in question" gray said, "how do you know this" said happy "oh i heard about it" "what are those percentages up on the monitor" said fellow ft member wendy, "those are percentages, they indicate a brawlers health but instead of the percentage going down and than KO, it goes up and the only way to defeat an opponent is to knock them off the stage by various ways like using technique called a 'smash attack' a chargeable attack" "oh, but wouldn't it result in death they are knocked off" said wendy "not exactly, when they are knocked off they are just not dead due to reasons... Something".

"That's some nice hair you got little man? Thing, something?" said natsu and then sees kirby having fire around his arm (because kirby doesn't have hands its arm) and then imitates one of natsus move and rushes toward natsu who avoids the attack. Wait a minute isn't that my move fire dragon's iron fist and he's going to do fire dragon's roar better do that double jump thing gray was talking about and natsu jumps up and avoids the attack but it got mario as he jumps up as he was hit by lava and runs around before getting back to normal.

"Ohh that's got to hurt and now his health is now 0.0% to 6.87%" the announcer guy says, we cut to izuku who trys to punch mario but he preforms a dodge roll and does a sweep kick on izuku following up with an up special attack "ouch an up smash attack which makes izukus percentage along with that sweep kick a 12.8" we cut to the seats once again and see a u.a student named ochako wondering about the up smash move "up special?" to which another student named momo replied "its a move that allows a brawler to send an opponent in the air it also helps the brawler reach high places or get back on the stage it is one of the 5 special moves" (i want to make it more than 4 special moves excluding the smash ball, so that might be another difference we'll see), "i thought there were only 4" said a student named iida, "there are 4 but the 5th one is considered the most ultimate attack" all might said (I might be including the smash ball in the story but only during important stuff like this as if it is shown all the time it will be too op so only during serious situation when it is the most needed).

We head to a different area entirely in a place within the clouds where we see what appears to be a teen angel watching the fight on a monitor like thing, "what are you watching pit" said a green haired beauty, "oh hey palutena? (I'm not sure if i spelled that right) i'm just watching the fight and they are doing great out there" palutena smiles and says "well pit who do you think is going to win, "i say the mario, who do you think is going to win" "hmm, i say the guy with the pink hair is going to win, he looks cute and hot" (get it because natsus magic is fire magic and.. And i'll kick myself out now for that joke) "well let's see" and so we cut back to the fight in question.

"You put up a good fight little one" said natsu (percentage 59.7%) as he huffs and looks at Kirby (percentage 60.5%) who now has izukus ability "don't a worry you'll get use to it, ready to continue" said mario (percentage 39.7%) "yeah" izuku (percentage 44.3%) said. "I'll show you some real power" said natsu as he's ready to charge at kirby and using on of his signature moves (left/right special) "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" kirby does the same thing as natsu and charges to natsu but jumps using one of izukus move. Kirby is doing one of my moves the 5% detroit punch so he can take our abilities just by swallowing someone with a ability izuku thought.

"TAKE THIS" natsu yells as he uses his move on kirby and kirby does the same and their punchs collide but who will knocked off or will both?

Chapter 1 end


	4. chapter 2: the winner is

In the batwing (or something)

"Master bruce, i'm detecting something strange" "what is it" bruce (or rather batman, arkham games version) said, "i don't know master bruce i'll have to look but i'm sending you the coordinates to the strange disturbance" the butler said, "midair stadium" batman said "that's right and it looks like there's a match today" "alright, thanks alfred i'll go to the location" batman said, "no problem master--" "alfred, alfred ALFRED" what batman is unaware of is that alfred turned into what you call a trophy being picked up by a man who has a glove on his face "come back for your next job shigaraki (my hero academia)" said a mysterous voice inside shigaraki's head "yes master hand" shigaraki said as he walks through the portal.

Back at the midair stadium

"Natsu's and Kirby's punch collide folks now who is gonna get knocked off folks" present mic said as he was getting anxious on who gets knocked out. We see a light 2 lights in fact (or a knocked off effect or whatever) signaling that both got knocked off, "i can't believe it both got knocked off folks both natsu and kirby got knocked off and now mario and izuku are left" announcer guy said shocked, "is it even possible for that to happen" said wendy "no, in fact it's very rare and there have been 2 cases of this happening at the tournament before" gray said "and you mentioned they are not dead even when knocked off" wendy said again, "that's right in fact they're right there in those containers holding them until the match is over and shake hands or whatever" grey said pointing at the containers which they are in (and also probably the only double knock off in the story).

"And it comes down to this folks, mario against izuku who is going to win folks" present mic said, we cut to the princesses who are impressed that both made it this far and we cut to U.A who are shouting some encouraging things towards izuku, "go izuku" ochako yelled "you can do it" iida said "you can win" todoroki said calmly, go kid all might thought we cut to izukus mother named inko who was watching from home "win izuku". "Ready kid give it your all" mario (percentage 44.5) "i will give it my all as long as you do the same mr mario" izuku (percentage 47.6) said "please just call me mario, ready" mario said "yes" izuku said and they begin to fight.

Mario rushes towards izuku trying to punch him and then he did which raised izukus percentage to 49.3 but mario didn't notice izukus fist going to his chin, [up special] "detroit smash" izuku said as he did an uppercut that sent mario up in the air along with izuku because it was an up smash attack so it gained him some height but mario recovered and did a spin attack on izuku which while he got hurt from the attack it was not enough to knock him off the stage so he recovered.

Mario (percentage 49.8) and izuku (percentage 50.0) were huffing as if their tired but both did not give up so easily as izuku rushed to punch mario but mario used his [left/right special] cape attack to turn him around and do a sweep kick which made izuku fall to the ground (izuku, 52.2) but he got back up he then spots and item which looks to be a ball he then grabs it and throws it at mario but it landed on the ground not realizing it's a bomb related item known as a smart bomb "uh oh" mario and izuku said at the same time as the bomb went off and sent them to the air both were able to recover but it did give them some damage (mario, percentage 56.7 and izuku, percentage 58.8).

They then see a floating ball in the air "is that the" izuku and mario said, "it's a smash ball everybody, a smash ball" both announcers said, we cut to everybody amazed that a smash ball would appear at a time like this, "and that is the ultimate 5th move" all might said "a ball, a freakin ball!!!" bakugo said "not just any ball a smash (no relation to izukus or all mights moves) ball, it gives ultimate ppwer to those who grab it or rather hit it a couple times and they will unleash their ultimate attack" all might said.

Izuku and mario looked at each other and smiled as they jump up and mario did his [up smash] on it and then izuku did his detroit smash and got the smash ball's power and then the sky turned dark to represent the power of the smash ball. Izuku charged himself up with full cowl and unleashed his ultimate towards mario, izuku rushes toward mario and is ready to unleash his move involving a punch. (ultimate special: 1,000,000% delaware detroit smash) izuku uses his 100% delaware smash against mario which mario took so much damage from that attack and izuku finishes off with "100% detroit smash!!!!!" and mario took the hit sending him off the stage to the arena wall thus defeating mario with the container holding kirby and natsu picking up mario and putting them back on the stage to finish things off not with a fight but a congratulations.

"And the winner is folks... IZUKU MIDORIYA!!" present mic shouted and everyone cheered and clapped with the victory theme being played, "you've won izuku" all of his class but bakugo shouted "my baby boy won his match" inko said at home, you did it kid all might said.

Natsu, kirby and mario head towards him to congratulate him, "congratulations" natsu said as he pats izukus back, "haa" kirby said (i'm sure you know this already but kirby can't talk so he resorts to grunts and whatever) "you did well, kid" mario said as he holds out his hand for a handshake and izuku accepts the handshake "thanks, you can just call me izuku or deku is fine" izuku said shaking mario's hand when all of a sudden the sky turns red "what the" announcer guy says and sees a huge airship "what is that folks" present mic said.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the stadium before the sky turns red

"Well that was an interesting match said" a boy with a british accent "it sure was master ciel" said a butler with a british accent, "why hello seby" said the person in red but with a demonic voice, "oh no, what do you want gre- wait a second how did you get on board i didn't see you get on" Sebastian said as he turns around and realizes that's not the grell we all know. "Why hello seby" grell said as grell was covered with shadow bugs and turned into a more dark and demonic version of him/herself (i did a slash mainly because while grell was born male, the original author yana toboso did say that grell is trans from what i heard so that's why i put a slash because i'm not sure which one is correct) as grell revs up his weapon he says "prepare yourself my love".

Battle 2 end

The match is over and now we are moving on to the next part of the story aka the ship arriving, Petey the piranha plant and i'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. chapter 3: darkness arrives

"Are you ready my love" grell said who reved up his weapon known as a scythe (even though it's a chainsaw) and lounges [left/right smash attack] toward sebastian but he dodges with ciel right behind him "I'm going to regret this later but something is wrong with you" Sebastian said "what do you mean my love nothing is wrong with me" grell said getting a bit mad. "For one, you are covered in darkness and there is small things around you" Sebastian said, "oh these call them shadow bugs they turn people into what you call a demonic and corrupt versions of themself" (i would make a persona reference but now is not the time). "Or they can do this" grell said as he snaps his finger and the shadow bugs appear around ciel and turn him into a trophy and disappeared, "master!! You've gone to far grell this isn't like yo-" Sebastian stops as he turns to his right and sees that the sky is red with a ship heading this way "what is happening" said Sebastian.

Back on the stage

The 4 brawlers look up to see that the shadow bugs had landed and started to form into enemies called primids, "what are these things" said peach "i don't know we should help them with taking care of those things" zelda said as she jumps to get on the stage, "right" said peach as she followed zelda and landed on the stage "princess" mario said "we're here to help" zelda said who's ready to fight, "right" said all of them ready to fight the primids.

On the seats

"Listen up everyone" present mic said and everyone listen, "get to the teleporters immediately its too dangerous to be here right now with these things attacking, get to the teleporters to get to the ground and be

Careful of the things that are coming from the sky we don't know what they could do now go!" and everyone did as they were told except a few. "Eren what are you doing" jean said "i'm going to take care of these things" eren said putting on his maneuvering gear on "at least you listen right mikasa and armin" and looked to them putting on their maneuvering gear, oh damnit thought jean "alright do whatever you want i'm gonna get these people out of here" jean said. "Alright let's do-" armin didn't finish as he was turned into a trophy by the shadow bugs "ARMIN!!!" eren yelled trying to reach him but the trophy disappeared within the shadow bugs and then a strong primid appeared and eren looked angry "bring it on you abomination from hell" eren yelled "eren no" mikasa yelled.

On the stage

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" natsu yelled out his move which allows him to breath fire [normal special attack] to attack the primids with izuku grabbing a primid and throwing the primid on the ground, mario spots a smart bomb and throws it toward a group of primids, "alright with all the primids from the stage gone let's go help the others" zelda said as everyone nods but before they can do so, they see someone coming down from the ship and to them and the mysterious figure with 2 robots says "so how did you enjoy my primids" the mysterous thing said, "who are you and why are you doing this" izuku said "oh me you can call me the ancient minister". "But i don't have time for this, r.o.b units 34 and 35 bring the thing" minister said, the brawlers looked at minister confused and they saw the r.o.bs come back with the thing and put it on the ground and it was set for 3 minutes thats when natsu and mario realized something. Wait a second oh no i can't let this happen natsu and mario thought and they try to rush towards the bomb trying to stop it from going off but before they can do so. "Natsu, mario look out!!!" peach yelled but natsu and mario didn't have time to dodge as they were hit with a huge cannon ball and sent flying out of the stadium and into the clouds, "NATSU!!" lucy and happy yelled while trying to get everyone to safety "this can't be" peach said falling to her knees but before she could get back up vines tangled around her leg along with Zelda's leg and took them away, "princess's" izuku yelled trying to reach out but failing to grab them he then sees something coming up and gets back and when it gets up, izuku sees a large plant monster holding peach and zelda in cages roaring and also finds that minister is nowhere to be found. "Kirby let's defeat this thing before time runs out" izuku says as kirby nods.

"So the seed does work" false grell said before he was knocked out by sebastian.

Chapter 3 end


	6. chapter 4: darkness

I thought things were gonna be innocent, just a fight and a celebration but i guess this isn't the case izuku thought to himself as begins to fight the plant to save the princesses, "alright we need to save the princesses, i'll try to break zelda out of her cage kirby you try to break peach out" izuku says and kirby nods heading towards petey, "Princesses we are going to break your cages so be careful when we hit it" izuku says as the princesses nod oh there in for a tough time.

Meanwhile in the stands

Erza (fairy tail) is currently facing a tough primid trying to protect the people who were getting to the teleporters and she was doing fine until she missed an attack and before the primid could attack, the primids arm froze by a boy whose hair had 2 different colored eyes and hair, "you alright" said todoroki (my hero academia) "yeah" erza said getting back up preparing to finish the primid along with todoroki.

Back to the stage

Petey was taking the hits that it was receiving and being fine with the pain almost like it was not feeling any pain not until izuku found something sticky and threw it at petey, as it turns out it was a sticky bomb and it exploded making petey go red with anger and jumping trying to squash izuku and kirby. Petey jumped again this time injuring izuku has he took 4.56% of damage and almost falling but kirby saved him... By swallowing him and getting his power and when izuku came back out he thought i still have to get used to that. Izuku then notices that both cages were almost broken and izuku notices another item a large hammer and uses it (and well you know if you played smash brothers then you know the freakin hammer) which made the music change into that of the hammer music what the izuku thought but ignored it as he used it on the cages breaking both the princesses free and continuously hit petey until he falls and the hammer disappeared. "Alright it looks like everyone gotten out in time we need to get out of here and-" izuku didn't finish as he turns around to see a man with weird moustache and biker clothing land and holding some type of weapon and say "wah it's a me wario" wario aims for them but sees peach as she forgot her crown and aims at her, "wait don't!" izuku yells going in to hit wario but he shoots it and izuku, kirby and zelda see a dark arrow out of the weapon and at peach sending her in the air and coming back down as a trophy wario takes the trophy and goes to his vehicle to his next location. "Izuku, we need to go we'll find her later" zelda said calmly "you're right" izuku says getting back up and running with kirby and zelda to Kirby's star and they got out of here and then the bomb goes off and all we see is darkness covering the arena but as we think they were gone we see zelda and kirby on the star while izuku is holding on the star because there wasn't enough space but izuku's hand starts to slip and it did "izuku!" yelled zelda but before he could fall and die (or in this case turn into a trophy) he was saved by a flying vehicle as he lands on a seat.

"You ok kid" said a man in a deep voice concerned "yeah i'm fine" izuku says and looks up to see the star heading up into the clouds and sighs in relief that they didn't fall off and then looks down at the darkness "so that's the explosion" man said "yes but that's not the only thing going on sir, there's also these creatures called shadow bugs that turn into these things called primids and now i'm worried about everyone else and if they really made out or survived i saw about 5 people that were put out of the stadium 2 of my allies were hit with a cannon ball the other 1 was thrown out and 2 others were hit by a primid out of the stadium and now i'm worried about them, i want to save everyone but-" "calm down, i get the idea i want to help them as well but you need to calm down first now tell me where did these things came from" the man said, "from a ship i couldn't tell what it was called but i did see the word halberd on it" izuku said, "then that's the ship we have to find anything else" "well before the person who sent them left he whispered something about taboo and he'll be so excited" izuku says "then that's the person behind it" the man says "i guess so sir" "you don't have to call me sir all the time my name... Is batman" izuku then freezes and now he's all happy all of a sudden "you're the batman, i've wanted to meet you for so long and have you as a guess at my school" izuku says "oh and what is this school exactly" batman says "its called U.A a place for up and coming heroes" "i've heard about that place" batman says "so you'll visit" "no", "by the way where are we going" izuku says "to a place called gotham city, i have someone who can help with the ship we are looking for plus there are other people i found that will be helping, so fasten your seatbelt" batman says is izuku nods as he fasten his seatbelt preparing to head to gotham city.

Meanwhile we see various things happening from a fast and speedy blue thing running across the grass and into the desert, we see kirby and zelda in the clouds, a green dino sleeping on a stump while guarding a boy with green clothing and spiky hair and wario in his vehicle getting info on his next assignment. "Wario for your next assignment you will head to an abandoned amusement park and find a 2 boys one named ness and the other named aladdin (not to be confused with the disney character of the same name, this is magi's aladdin). Got it" said a hand, "yes, master hand" "good" master hand says logging out, "this is going to be fun wah hah hah hah" wario says preparing prepartions for this abandoned amusement park.

chapter 4 end

**Well batman is finally introduced and i will be using the arkham games version of batman because i just love those games plus with gadgets from the game also comes specials and stuff and now we see sonic (aka blue thing) in this story and interesting fact sonic was going going to be playable character early on in brawls development but sega decided to change their minds and took him out and at the last minute sega changed their minds which is why sonic appears very late in subspace this also happened for jiggilypuff, wolf and toon link because of that i decided to give them a proper place in the story, so you will see them later but i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. chapter 5: up in the clouds

We see pit preparing to save everyone from the forces of evil as he calls it and palutena looks to pit and says "are you sure you can do this pit, i Mean they are quite strong" pit looks to palutena and says "i can handle it, i protected you many times i'm pretty sure i can take care of those freaks" "i'm sure you will pit" palutena says as she opens the doors to the clouds but before pit falls through palutena tells him to come back "you forgot this" palutena says as she gives him his weapon, "thanks now I'm off stay safe" pit says as he falls through the door and closes. Do well pit and i can take care of myself i'm going to be a brawler _in the next one_ palutena says as she is aware of a primid right behind her about to knock her out, "don't even think about" palutena says as the primid backs up "so what are you doing here little one" she says with a smile "i may not look like it but i am stronger then you" she says once again with the primid most likely screaming on the inside.

"I haven't done this in awhile, it feels so relaxing" pit says as he lands on some clouds he then spots a red door, maybe i should go through it but i remember something from a commercial about this akbar or whatever his name was saying 'its a trap' ehh i'll go through it i guess pit thought as he entered through the door that sends him to a cliff and he sees something in the distance "what is that, wait a sec is that" the halberd came from the clouds and now was above pit, a hatch door opens and some shadow bugs came out of it forming the primids, well the primids are here i guess i'll fight em pit thought as he seperated his weapon to show 2 blades "bring it on" pit says as he begins to slash at the primids, he then notices a primid above him and jumps with him spinning his blades upwards attacking the primids he then notices something coming at him so he spins his blades with his move angels ring (left/right special) which deflect the attack and hurts the primids he then sees that all the primids are gone and the airship is also gone so he continues on.

Well that wasn't as tough as waiting in line pit thought and looks forward to see more primids and cloud like enemies known as spaaks never mind pit thought as he continues on, he hits a spaak defeating it but in return he receives a shock from another spaak only giving him 3.47% of his percentage he then spots a fireball item and throws it causing the primids to get burned and pit to preform his move angels ring once again this time hitting them and then continues on avoiding a ball like enemy by flying, he then notices 3 people one had white hair and was wearing a jacket the other was a girl with taupe (grey with a tinge of brown) hair and has a black tench coat while the other person had green moss like hair.

"I can't believe you got us lost again zoro (one piece)" said the girl "look i'm sorry again i know you and your friend soul (soul eater) are trying to find your purple haired friend, it's that i'm bad with directions" the moss haired man said "well maka (soul eater) i never thought i would say this but we just have to wait" soul said "but" "i know you're concerned about him but we will find him" meanwhile with pit he notices an enemy going towards them so he readys his bow and charges up "PALUTENAS BOW!!" (Normal special) (warning not to be used by weaklings it is only for experts like pit as well as fourth wall breaker like pit thank very much palutena says to the audience) and pit released the arrow heading towards the enemy known as a greap and defeats the greap causing it to disappear, he then flys to the group

"phew thanks you saved us" zoro said "no problem, now tell me what's going on" "we are trying to find our friend named crona unfortunately 'somebody' aka zoro who agreed to help us led us the wrong way and we gotten into a trap involving primids and now we're in this arguement" maka says "look instead of arguing, you should help each other out that's the point of a team that way you might find your friend" pit says "i guess you're right" all of them said, "now tell me what are you doing here" zoro said "well i'm trying to stop an airship known as the halberd "oh yeah i saw it flying by a couple of minutes ago" zoro says "well it's releasing these thiings called shadow bugs forming the primid and i have to get on the ship to stop it from doing anything else" pit says "i see" all of them said "well now i'm off to go stop them" but before pit goes to the red doors he was stopped "wait a sec kid we're coming with you, i imagine those guys are tough as hell and you're gonna need assistance if you want to defeat them" zoro said as they are ready to do help pit "are you sure" pit said, "you are the one who saved us and we want to pay it back by helping you" maka said, pit smiles "of course we're a team now so lets go" pit said, "soul" "right" he said transforming into scythe with maka grabbing him and they followed pit into places unknown.

"You see anything yet" zoro says "i think i spot something and it looks like 2 people one wearing a red hat the other having pink hair and they're in trophys" maka says, "wait a minute i think that's mario and natsu, the brawlers of the annual smash tournament" pit says "smash tournament" maka said "it's a tournament to see who's the best, me and my crew were going to find the arena but we were separated by a large primid and now i'm trying to find them" zoro says "well what are we waiting for lets go get them " maka says as pit flys down to the trophys while everyone else jumps on floating pieces of land to get to pit. Pit decided to tap on the two trophys to see what happens and they start to glow and now we see that mario and natsu are out of their trophy forms and on the ground. "What happened" mario says "and where are we" natsu says "you were turned into trophys and you're in the clouds" pit says as he lends a hand to mario and then to natsu, "well thank you for saving us little dude" natsu says, mario then spots 3 people "who's your teammates" mario says "oh the one with 3 swords is zoro (side note i forgot to mention it's the post timeskip version of zoro), the girl is maka and maka's scythe named soul" pit says, "well i'd suggest we team up with you and your team pit" natsu says "i think i can agree to that" mario says "alright you're in, lets go find that ship" pit says "alright, now how do we get down" natsu says "well then let's go" pit says as he starts to fly down while everyone else jumps.

They then fall through more clouds and landed on a pruple cloud which takes them to the ground where they notice a ferris wheel like thing with platforms, so they jumped on one platform and moved on to mainland where maka is shocked by a primid that looks like a wheel and maka takes 10% damage and then slashes it. They eventually reached somwhere where a group of primids start to attack. "allow me" zoro say as he grabs his swords putting one in his mouth performing one of his signature moves senhachiju pound ho/1080 pound phoenix (depending on translation) (left/right special) which launches 1 air projectile slash towards the 3 primids cutting them in half but not getting all of them as there were 3 more 1 in the air to which mario jumps and throws a downward punch to the primid knocking it to the ground with pit's bow charged, natsu helps by adding a bit of fire to the arrow (i decided with this crossover to include a couple of combination attacks) (left/right special) "combination attack: charged dragon's bow" pit yells as he launches it sending the arrow to the primids defeating all 3 of them and with that they move on. But not before a roturret starts to aim at them to which zorp preforms a move (up special) which he names upper slash to slice the thing in half.

They then see a golden door "a door and it's golden" natsu says "you know pit we did make a great team" zoro said "oh i know" pit says as they enter through the door and now they're at a cliff with them noticing the halberd passing by them "it's the halberd" everyone said, they then notice what looks to be a fighter jet like vehicle passing by "i guess we aren't the only ones fallowing them" mario said as everyone nods.

We then cut to kirby and zelda on the star flying when we also see the halberd. And they got hit by the head of the halberd sending them to the air and on top of the ship, as they move forward they notice a ship flying around avoiding the gunfire from the ship doing fine until it got hit by a claw trying to grab them and with a gust of wind sending both kirby and zelda off the halberd and landing on a platform up in the clouds. Kirby uses his hammer (left/right special) to take out some primids they then encounter some blocks and kirby breaks them with his hammer. They then go down and see flying fish enemies with one huge eyeball called feyeshs but before they could fight zelda was knocked down by a primid from behind taking 5.43% of damage and kirby was being knocked around by feyeshs until the primids were slashed apart by a mysterous pink hair boy they then see something coming out of him. "Crona (soul eater, also along with maka and a couple of others includibg izuku later on have some of the techniques that are gonna be shown were never shown in the anime so heads up) this is no time for saving people we need to get out of here" said the mysterious being out of crona's back now punching crona's head, "but ragnarok maka told me to always help people when they are in danger from what she taught me" crona said and that's when they felt a tap and crona turns around to see a beauty.

"thank you for saving us" said zelda as crona remembered something from a book called emotions that maka gave him where if someone is beautiful, pretty or handsome, that signifies a crush and you can hide them or blush and so crona blushed and zelda laughs a bit such a cutey aside from that thing out of his back i should repay him one day like with a necklace, a kiss or something zelda thought "say how would you like to come with us, we need some allies to stop the primids and a giant airship" zelda said, maybe they'll help me get back to maka crona thought "alright i'll come with you if thats ok" crona said looking away still blushing they then go on fighting some primids to eventually reach a red door and once they go through it and now they are no longer in the clouds but now near the fields.

They eventually come across a portal that are sending things called mites out and now are fighting with crona slashing away at the mites and kirby using his hammer while zelda used her skills they eventually defeat them and now they see a greap so kirby once again uses his hammer to take down the thing and a golden door appears and they go through it and now are in a different area but what will happen next?

chapter 5 end

side note you can skip if you want: for those of you that read or watched soul eater then you should know that crona doesn't have a comfirmed gender but i always go with male pronouns just to avoid confusion though if think of crona as a female that's absolutely fine you can replace the male pronouns with female. As for why i chose crona to be a brawler i don't know i always have a soft spot for him and so i chose him to be on the heroes side and adding a couple of things that are not canon that i wanted (such as emotions) but aside from that the next chapter will involve sonic with random characters forming a team to save the world from darkness so see ya until then.


	8. special chapter part 1:

This is a prequel chapter on how mario, kirby, natsu and izuku got invited to the smash tournament (as well as how they got promoted by the phantomhives) as well as the true introduction to the league of villains (not to be confused with the other league of Villains) that appear in the story.

In some room in the midair Stadium we see two people watching some characters such as mario jumping on goombas, saving the princess, kirby fighting king dedede in a arena, izuku with his match with todoroki back at the u.a festival and even izuku's match with muscular (note this story takes place after villain hideout arc where all for one makes a what i call creepy introduction to his power) and natsu just being natsu (also in this story it takes place before the timeskip aka the current anime of fairy tail and before fairy tail was disbanded).

"So what do you think of these fighters master gerald" said what appears to be a butler "let's see they have power, strength (or in kirby's case power), skill and other attributes, they're perfect for the tornament those are the 4 last brawlers we need, we need the letters sent to their worlds" gerald says "one thing sir we need a new 5th sponser as they went bankrupt a week ago" the butler says "alright send a letter to the phantomhive mansion" upon hearing that name gerald immediately said "wait are you sure" "yeah i mean we do need toys to sponser the event plus i heard the world famous (at least by fans) butler Sebastian should be there" upon hearing that name he starts to get excited "i'll send them right away sir" the butler says "thank you" gerald said and so he sent the best storks to send the invitations to all the brawlers (and to ciel phantomhive) for the tournament but the butler came back to ask "wait what about guests" "well their friends are v.i.p and the princess is well a princess so she get's in free as a special guest along with princess zelda of the hyrule kingdom" "yes sir".

(Mario's letter)

Mario was at the mushroom kingdom doing whatever with peach at her throne bored because there was nothing to do bowser wasn't at the kingdom kidnapping the princess and luigi wasn't there as he was sent to daisy's kingdom to send a letter and enjoy his vacation and that's when. "Mario mario" a random toad said "finally some fun where's bowser" mario said "no mario it's a letter" toad said "oh" both peach and mario said and mario grabs it. "What does the letter say" peach said "it says something about a tornament and guest let's read it"

Dear mario

We are excited to say you are one of 24 brawlers to participate in the smash tournament, because you are a brawler you will have your own hotel room at midair sweets filled with extras and stuff, your friends/family are also vip including princess peach who we would like as a special guest at our tornament along with 3 other royals. Once the second to last match is over you will participate in the final round a 1v1v1v1 battle and the winner will get a vacation to a tropical resort with the friends/family, 1 million coins (note they are different with different characters such as yen, dollars, etc) and various other prizes and here are the coordinates to the midair sweets in midair town and midair stadium just show them the letter at the stadium and they will teleport you the locker room so you can prepare for the match, so we will see you soon p.s the tornament will start in 6 days and there is a piece of paper showing the tornament bracket so you know who you're going up against.

From gerald taven

"A tournament with you guys along" "mario" peach said mario then smiles "alright, lets a get packing" mario says getting his bags "right" peach said as she told the toads to get their bags ready for the tornament.

(Kirby's letter)

It was a typical day for kirby who was sleeping under a tree thats until he felt something on his head, he woke up and the letter fell down and landed on the ground and he tried to open it but because he doesn't have any fingers (or hands for that matter) he had to find a different solution to which he found a sword enemy and swallowed him getting the sword abilty and slashing the letter until he got the paper's (somehow by slashing it?), he then read it (note: the letter is very similar with a couple of changes to fit that character in question), he then started to head for midair sweets with the bracket and letter in hand thinking it involved candy.

(Izuku's letter)

It was a normal day for everyone after the week that happened which involved saving bakugo from the villains and all mights fight with all for one that costed him his power, everything has gotten back to normal and the students of class 1-a has settled in to their new homes being the dorms. One day however something happened that woould change izuku's life (maybe), "DEKU!" Yelled bakugo as he entered the lounge where 1-a was at "kacchan what's wrong i didn't do anything to upset you" said a scared izuku "no but you got a letter you got an admirer or something" bakugo said angerly, an admirer it can't be ochaco thought "well lets see the contents" iida said a bit curious so izuku opened the letter and read the contents (once again a couple of differences).

"The smash tournament?" Izuku said now confused "i've briefly heard about it in a book once but not much" iida said "i felt like i heard the name taven before" momo said "he's a rich entrepreneur and founder of the smash tournament" mr aizawa said suprising everyone as he came out of nowhere "mr aizawa when did you-" izuku didn't finish "the whole time" "oh continue" izuku said "it's the largest tournament in the world and i was a brawler in the tournament once during the first round "how did that go" ochaco said but aizawa stayed silent for a minute and continued "midair sweets and town is a paradise but my point is lots of money, a trophy, various prizes and a tropical vacation with friends" aizawa said and the only time he's enthusiastic about something and then goes back to normal.

"Well i guess i'll participate and i guess it said my friends are v.i.ps so that means let's go everyone to the tournament" izuku said "alright class 1-a let's get packing!" Kirishima said "yeah" denki said but before everyone could go to their rooms to pack, aizawa stopped them "hold it you're not going" "but-" izuku didn't finish "without us teachers because you're still under 18 plus we're friends right" midnight said as she and present mic appeared "that's right you guys are teachers" kirishima said with the teachers except aizawa having shocked faces and the students started packing in their rooms.

While izuku after he was done packing texted his mom about the tournament and went to find all might and found him "all might" izuku said "i've heard congrats in getting in the tournament" "how did you know" izuku said "i've seen that stork before" all might said "i was wondering if you want to come with so you can relax after what happened" izuku said "really" all might said as izuku nods "alright i'll go" all might said getting up and a day later they got together with 1-a on the bus and headed to the airport to the midair stadium.

Meanwhile at izuku's home "oh i'm so proud of my boy i wish him the best of luck at the tournament and i'm glad they're airing it soon" izuku's mother inko said meanwhile at todoroki's house i never got to tell him enjoy the trip endeavor thought and thought again what's the point he hates me.

(Natsu's letter)

It was another day in the fairy tail guild just pure chaos with gray fighting with natsu naked as usual with juvia watching from afar, erza eating her cake, cana drinking yada yada that stuff until. "Natsu you got a letter" happy said "a letter i never get any letters" natsu said now interested as he reads the letter afterwards.

"natsu this is great if you win you can get lot's of money and a vacation" lucy says "but i don't know anything about it" natsu says "i'll spare you the details later but all you have to know is there are lot's of fighters fighting for the prizes so be ready" gray says "you know about this gray" wendy says "yeah i read about the tournament once and before i ever arrived here i watched the tournament and gotten some details over the years" gray said "well what are we waiting for let's get going fairy tail" makarov says "yeah" natsu says and they left for the tournament.

(Phantomhive's letter of sponsorship)

(Note: set after the circus arc but before the atlantic arc)

It was well you get the idea we see ciel in his office with his butler Sebastian tbat's when a knock on the door happened "come in" ciel said and the door opened revealing tanaka (normal appearance not chibi) with a letter "it looks to be a letter of sponsorship" tanaka said "thank you tanaka you may go" ciel says "you're welcome master" tanaka said as he left the room and turned chibi then ciel read the letter.

Dear ciel phantomhive

We would like you (and Sebastian) and your company to sponser the smash tournament that is happening in 6 days after the tournament is over you will get your share in profits

From gerald taven

P.s please bring Sebastian please!

"The smash tournament?, Sebastian you know what the tournament is" ciel said "it's a major tournament held in midair town held every year even before you were born" Sebastian says "so what do you say master" Sebastian says again "alright we'll go mainly because i'm curious tell all the servants to pack up" ciel says "yes my lord" Sebastian says as we hear the fans in the background scream "what was that" ciel said "oh it's probably just something in the kitchen i'll go check" Sebastian says closing the door but gives one last wink at the audience and then closes the door.

(Meanwhile in a room in another dimension)

"I'm glad you all arrived" said taboo "it's no problem i'm glad i'm working for you" dio (jjba part 3) said "i like your honesty dio so with the exception of dio please state your names" taboo said referring to the remaining 6 then a man with armor introduced himself first "the name is ganondorf" (legend of zelda), then a man with the moustache went next "dr. Eggman" (sonic the hedgehog), "bowser" (mario) said a large monster then a woman wearing a cloak introduced herself "medusa gorgan" (soul eater) then a short man talked "wario" (mario) and finally a young man with a hand on his face introduced himself "shigaraki" (my hero academia). "Good now that's all done ancient minister get the mission papers from crazy hand and the food for everyone by master hand and don't screw up like last time you piece of shit" taboo said "yes sir" minister said as he went for the papers and food "be ready gerald for your worst nightmare" taboo says

Special chapter 1 end

Well that was the end of this special chapter but this isn't the only one as i plan to do more in the future detailing the brawlers arrival and first match soon.


	9. chapter 6: gotham and snake

Batman and izuku reach gotham city which for some reason was connected to the open fields most likely because the worlds have connected and when they get there, they go to a cave where izuku sees batman putting in a code on the panel to get in, the door opens to reveal a marvelous sight the batcave. "Wow this is amazing, just look at all these gadgets and equipment and even the costumes" izuku said excitingly "i know just try not to touch anything" batman said "so you said there's someone who can help us get to the airship" izuku said with batman replying "yes there is someone actually a couple of people and they're in the lounge room so follow me" and they head to the secret lounge room where they are at and batman puts in a code to this lounge room and it opens revealing 8 people (7 are brawlers) "bru- i mean batman" said a girl with orange hair and glasses in a wheelchair, "welcome back mr batman" said a boy around izuku's age with silver hair.

"Hello everyone now that we are all here, i'd like to introduce izuku midoriya to the group" batman said "hello" izuku said "now everyone introduce yourself and then we can get started on the main problems we are facing" "i'll go first my name is oracle" (batman also a non brawler) then another silver haired boy around izuku's age gets up and introduces himself "the names gokudera (katekyo hitman reborn)" , a brawler who has red and green gets up "my name is robin" (batman although it's the teen titans 2003 cartoon version of him), "rukia (bleach but this version of her before the timeskip) is my name" said the girl who was sitting on the couch, "i'm alibaba Saluja (magi), "saber" (fate/stay night ubw version of her) said a girl who was standing right now. we see a teenage boy with white hair who has a mark over his left eye "the names **allen walker (d.gray man)**. "**sub-zero" (mortal kombat) **said a ninja in blue on the couch.

"So now that we introduced ourselves let's start" batman says and they all payed attention so batman starts "so from what izuku told me, so far is that there is a giant airship that are realsing these things called shadow bugs which are creating these creatures called primids and we need a way to get up there" he sees sub zero raising his hand "go on" "couldn't we get up there using your batplane" "we would but unfortunately it can't take many passengers up there and it can't go that high" batman replies with izuku just sitting and thinking of what he can do and he thought of something "i have an idea" "what is it" alibaba said "what if there was a portal around here that leads to the airship" "why would you think that" saber said, "think about it while-" izuku didn't finish as oracle found something intresting, "what is it oracle" izuku said "i believe you are right about the portal because we found one thanks to you, timcanpy and a batdrone (the only original gadget maybe)" however izuku was confused on who was timcanpy, "who's timcanpy" izuku said "that would be my little helper said allen "plus i placed something in both timcanpy and my drone that allows us to see what's on the screen right here" oracle said.

"So from what i can see from tim there is a portal somewhere near the back of the ship meanwhile with the drone it found a warehouse in the middle of the desert known as wilds 1 that is sending out primids which can only mean a portal" oracle says "so it's best that we get going" batman says oracle then says "i'm sending you the coordinates to the location right now" "through a place called death mountain and death forest" batman says "wait did you just say through a mountain" izuku says now getting worried "yeah it's a train that can take us to wilds Omega where the warehouse is at" oracle says, "don't worry you'll be fine" allen says "i guess your right" izuku says. "Alright lets rest for a bit and then get to the train which it's in gotham for unknown reasons" batman says and so everyone prepares to rest so they can get on the train (with the exception of oracle as she gives info to batman and well she's in a wheelchair) unbeknownst to them two figures were watching from the shadows which was shigaraki (from my hero academia also appeared in chapter 2 if you didn't remember) and a mysterious clown like figure (sadly not the joker if you were thinking maybe next time) holding 2 cards, "get on that train and do whatever you want just turn izuku into a trophy so you can give him to me, got it hisoka" (aka his new servant)(hunter x hunter) shigaraki said "why of course" hisoka said

Chapter 6 end

This was the most unique and most difficult chapter to think of mainly due to characters and location but in the end i did it and then we will be heading back into the clouds and after chapter 7 the desert for 8 so all see you later but i decided to write an extra for this chapter about snake's introduction so hope you enjoy.

Somewhere else

"Alright snake (metal gear solid) be careful up on that ship, it's full of unknown paranormal things so do you have what you need for this mission" said an older man "yes campbell i have what i, i'm prepared to take on these unknown things with my life" snake says as he get's on the helicopter to take him to a location to a red door somewhere on a cliff and from what the other agents say, takes them to the ship. "Good luck snake wait almost forgot since you're birthday is coming up soon i thought i'd give you a box to hide in as usual" campbell says as he gives snake the box (come on we all know snake is obsessed with hiding in boxes), "thanks sir" snake says with the helicopter unaware that 3 other people (in different locations) are also heading towards the door to figure out where it leads.

Extra end


	10. chapter 7: sonic reborn something?

One of the few times that the smash ball appears within the story

We cut to a desert known as desert sigma where things just look empty until we see what looks like a kid in his early teens and a baby wearing a suit and having a lizard or a gecko on his hat having a conversation. "How far until we reach the canyon reborn (katekyo hitman reborn)" said the boy with the green jacket tired "oh just a bit further boss" said reborn "this is no time for calling me boss" said the boy named tsuna (reborn), he then looks in the distance to see a blue creature and a teen around his age with red and white hair that are with 2 trophies. reborn and tsuna goes over to see what's going on, "what's going on here" reborn said "a talking baby?" The blue thing said "now watch what you're saying" reborn said as the blue creature went to see if it was an actual talking baby by reaching his hand towards reborn and then reborn grabs Sonics finger "what the" sonic didn't finish as he was thrown behind reborn and in the sand with everyone shocked about what just happened. Just like the first day we met tsuna thought and then started to speak "so i guess we should introduce ourselves i'm tsuna and the one who just took down the creature was reborn" "hey i'm no creature i'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog" "the names shoto todoroki".

"So what's with the trophies" reborn said "not sure but from what i was told from sonic, i was in a trophy form until sonic arrived and turned me back to normal just by touching it" todoroki said "so i guess we should do the same for the other 2" tsuna said, they all agreed and they touched the trophies turning them to normal and revealing a girl with dark pink hair and chains on her legs and a man with a large sword that looks too heavy for anyone to wield. "I guess i'll say thanks for now, the name is guts (berserk) and this is my annoying fairy puck" said the swordsman who stands up "hey i'm not annoying" puck said, with the exception of reborn, the girl and todoroki, sonic and tsuna actually look scared he's huge sonic and tsuna thought. "Alright what about you" reborn said referring to the girl "morgiana (magi)" she said coldly, she then felt an uneasy feeling behind her coming closer she then said "something bad is going to happen" "tsuna" reborn said "got it" tsuna said putting on his red x gloves (note i should of mentioned this at the beginning of the series but there will be some moves or equipment that were never seen in the adaptation reborn included) and taking out 2 pills and swallowing them thus turning into his dying will form and also puts on his headphones and contacts.

Sure enough that threat arrived and it appeared to be a ninja in yellow clothing who arrived and tried to grab todoroki with his chain when he arrived but todoroki dodged it but tsuna noticed something about this man, he has dark energy all over him. "say reborn, isn't this dark energy the one that took gokudera away back at namimori" (the school tsuna and gokudera go to in reborn) "most likely, be careful he maybe a tough one" "got it " before tsuna can to take care of the ninja, sonic shouts "look out" as tsuna dodges he sees the culprit, a young man who looked to be early 20s wearing a suit, blonde hair covering one of his eyes and a goatee. Tsuna then looks around to see the shadow bugs becoming primids and surronding but before he can help them todoroki says "go take care of those 2 we'll handle things over here" tsuna nods and says to sonic "i'll take care of the ninja, you take care of the person in the suit" "got it" and so the fight begun.

Meanwhile still in the desert not far from here.

"What's with the fighting, no matter i guess i'll go over there" said a young woman with a british accent.

Back to the battle at hand, the young man tries to hit sonic with his kicks but sonic dodges however when sonic looks again he sees the mans legs on fire and the man says "premier hachis" (left/right special) in which he is shown going for sonic which he didn't manage to dodge on time and he was kicked in the stomich multiple times with sonic's percentage being at 10.6% damn he's tough with his kicks sonic thinks as he decides to use his homing attacks (normal special). Meanwhile with tsuna, he's trying to land a hit on the ninja but he keeps teleporting (down special), the ninja looks to be charging his attack because he sends out 2 spears (spear normal special can be charged) on chains at tsuna and says "get over here!" bringing him over and used his side smash attack (gravedigger) to push him back with tsuna receiving 14.7% in health. If i don't think of something i'm going to get killed or rather turned into a trophy tsuna thought.

(with the others)

"Damn they just keep coming" guts said who was swinging his large sword at some primids "is there some way to get Rid of them" puck said flying around guts, todoroki thought about what puck said and came up with something (side note reborn is on todoroki's head not important i just thought i said something) "everyone i thought about why these things keep appearing, they're coming from the dark energy all over those two" "so tsuna and sonic have to defeat those two in order for these things to disappear" morgiana said "exactly" todoroki "alright let's take care of these things until then" guts said.

(Back with tsuna and sonic)

"You're weak aren't ya kid" the masked ninja (14.8%) said to tsuna (55.0%) who was huffing and then the ninja said "tell me kid before i end you're life, tell me your name" "tsunayoshi sawada, tsuna for short" he said "well tsuna i'll tell you my name, the names scorpion (mortal kombat more specifically 9) well it's nice knowing you now... GET OVER HERE" scorpion yelled out sending his spear (normal special) toward tsuna but before it can reach him, he spots an item known as a deku nut and throws it at scorpion which stuns him allowing tsuna to fuse his box animal natsu with his gloves and preform his move big bang axle (left/right special) in which he sends a fiery punch at scorpions face with scorpion's health now at 26.6% but before scorpion can get back up, everyone hears something and they look up to see a flare which distracts the primids but the young man in his early 20s who was fighting sonic was distracted by the person who shot the flare.

"I thought you might need a little help, the names lara croft" (tomb raider reboot i'll explain why i chose the reboot version of her in a bit). The man now had hearts around his eyes (because we all know he's a pervert and will neveer hit girls) and sonic looking at him blankly, tsuna then saw a smash ball in the air and hit it which causesd him to glow and he released his ultimate attack. "Everyone get back" todoroki said as Tsuna opens his hands (tsuna's final smash: XX-BURNER) and releases a huge blast that hits both the man (who was still in love) and scorpion who couldn't get away in time and they were hit being sent up in the air with tsuna stopping his blast with the primids disappearing and the trophies of the young man and scorpion coming down.

Realizing the trophies are no longer covered in darkness, tsuna touches the trophies turning them back to normal with the young man asking "what happened" "you were controlled by the darkness" reborn said "i guess i should apologize for attacking you guys excluding the ladies because they're angels" he really is a pervert everyone thought "the names sanji" (one piece post timeskip), "and like i said before the names scorpion" "so what now" morgiana said "well i say we work together to get to the canyon" reborn said "why the canyon" guts said, "i don't know but a moment of opportunity could happen plus it's only two areas away desert zeta then the canyon" really all of them but lara thought "i believe reborn who knows that opportunity could be finding a way on that ship that's causing all this" lara thought, tsuna sighs and says "i guess" "alright let's go to the canyon" and so everyone left for the canyon and scorpion agreed to come along to find his rival sub zero however we see that one person isn't happy which would be sonics nemesis dr. Eggman who was in the air in his machine. "Dang it my plan didn't work i guess i'll try plan b, getting my project gamma death egg robot to take care of them" eggman says as he flies off.


	11. chapter 8: good, humorous, bananas?

Somewhere in a jungle we see a koopa troopa taking a lot of bananas, pudding some costume without the mask and a trophy of a hooded figure in it's transportation vehicle and a helmet with red eyes we then cut to the jungle where we see a large ape punching a goomba and slamming a koopa back and forth he then goes out of the jungle and to a cliff where he yells introducing us to donkey kong (donkey kong). We then see a bullet bill heading towards dk but before it could reach him a monkey wearing a red vest and nintendo hat came out and jumped on donkey now in the air he pulls out his wooden guns and shoots peanuts out of it at the bullet bill and is defeated introducing us to diddy kong (donkey kong).

We then see them looking down and at the vehicle that's taking the stuff and also looks to see 2 people running toward the vehicle, the first person has white hair and has a wooden sword who looks to be hurrying "give me back my pudding you" the white haired man says running "yeah what he said" said a man with a red and black mask with two swords and some guns "what does this have to do with you and why are you in your undies" the man said "he took my costume" "what are you a hero" "no i'm deadpool" "well goodbye deadpool" "wait oldster" deadpool said "i'm not old does it look like i have wrinkles and the names gintoki" (gintama), "can you two stop arguing and help me out" yelled the helmet "did it just talked" deadpool and gintoki said in shock "oh jeez" the helmet said. dk and diddy looked at each other in confusion about what was going on but decided it wasn't important and just jumped down and joined them "what the" gintoki said still running "so you two are here for the bananas" gintoki said with dk and diddy nodding "well then what are we waiting for lets go" deadpool said with everyone agreeing.

They try to catch up to the vehicle in question but each time they do it goes faster but deadpool sees something in the distance which was a cliff "guys it will stop i know it will because of the cliff" deadpool said but unexpectedly it somehow jumped to the other side shocking everyone "but how" everyone including alphonse said "now great how are we gonna get to the other side" deadpool said crying but then diddy jumped on gintoki and deadpool to show them what dk was doing and they saw him jumping into some barrels and shooting out of them to get to the other side and after that they do the same. "Are you sure this is supposed to work" deadpool said "i don't know" gintoki said as he and deadpool (diddy went in before them) prepared to jump they got in at the same time and they were shot out spinning together and when they landed on top of a koopa troopa and a goomba, when they split apart gintoki went to a tree and deadpool went to a bush to puke and when they were done they were angry and said "dk, diddy let's take care of those theifs" dk nodded and they continued on what they were not aware of is the koopa troopa who was driving the vehicle with bananas, a talking helmet, pudding, a trophy and the rest of deadpools clothes was he had a walkie talkie talking to 4 people who were hiding and one of them was bowser.

however 2 of them looked like they were controlled because of the darkness around them around them and he looked like a teen with blue hair and a star on his right shoulder and wearing a black shirt while the other person is a girl taller than him and around late teens while the person who was not controlled looked androgynous as they look male and female, "you done envy" bowser said envy (fullmetal alchemist) then said "yeah boss hold on, you remember the signal" "yes boss" said the koopa troopa "alright get back to work jimmy" "but my name is mar-" envy the stops the conversation by turning off his walkie talkie and orders the 2 controlled people a command "black star, tsubaki (soul eater) go after them but don't attack until the vehicle is down" envy says "yes sir... Mam?" They said confused "you know what just go do as i say" envy says disappointed as black star and tsubaki go to their targets. "Boss do i look more male or female to you" envy says "a trap" "of course someone would say that" envy says as they turn around and look at the camera "what about you readers do i look more male or female" envy sees bowser walking away "of course" envy says disappointed as they jump down from the tree.

Back to dk's team they continued to follow the vehicle and that's when gintoki picks something up that feels sticky, it was pink with a red orb in the middle "what's that" deadpool said "i don't know looks like something from-" but before he could finish it started flashing "what the, what do i do what do i do" gin toki says running in circles dk then thought of something he grabbed gintoki and threw him to the vehicle and as he got close to the tire on the right back tire it exploded causing gintoki to go in the air and into the clouds and the koopa troopa is grabbed by donkey kong who charges his punch (normal special) and releases his punch sending the troopa far away. "My clothes how i missed you so much" deadpool said as he puts them on and grabs the guns and other sword he was missing "finally that was a long ride" alphonse said "were you always a talking helmet or an urban legend" deadpool said picking up alphonse's head "i had a body well at least my armor body until me and my brother were ambushed and i was taken by the troopa but they only took the head aka me" alphonse said "oh" deadpool said. As for the trophy of the mysterous figure, dk was wondering about that and he was about to touch it until, "tsubaki, smoke mode" black star said "ok" tsubaki said turning into a smoke bomb and being thrown.

"What the hell" deadpool said now coughing by the time the smoke stopped deadpool and dk were tied up by envy, alphonse tied to deadpool in the front and diddy being cornered by black star and tsubaki now in the ninja sword form. "This isn't in one of my fantasies" deadpool randomly says "envy what are you doing here" alphonse says "just doing business after father sent me out to do this after the worlds/universes fused together" (referring to the different characters respective universe but you probably knew that), upon seeing diddy being cornered and having a sword up against him dk got angry and tried escaping but envy says "don't move or your friend get's it" dk stops but he then sees the trophy and reaches it with his feet and after that happens it starts to glow, "hey what the-" envy says but envy is interrupted by a kick in the stomach by the figure who got out of his trophy form who then cuts the rope off of dk with his secret weapon the hidden blade and allows him to punch envy to a tree.

Before black star could do anything to diddy, he was swept off the ground by ezio who throws him on the ground behind ezio and on his back and that's when gintoki came back down on black star's stomach head first, "damn it" black star breathed out as the shadow bugs started to go away turning black star and tsubaki back to normal and black star was knocked out, "so that's what they were" said the figure who looked to be late teens with an italian accent. Tsubaki turned back into her normal form sitting on the ground rubbing her head and said "what happened" "say you ok" the Italian teen in a cloak said holding out his hand for her, "yeah" tsubaki said grabbing his hand and as he pulls her up she sees his face and now she has hearts in her eyes he's so hot tsubaki thought "you ok your face seems to be rosso" (red in italian) i don't know what that means but maybe he's calling me cute tsubaki thought "oh i'm ok" tsubaki says "i'm ezio auditore" (assasin's creed 2 a/n my favorite creed game) "tsubaki" she says introducing herself "ahem less crossover shipping more saving" deadpool says still tied to alphonse "hold on a sec" ezio says.

Black star finally wakes up and gintoki get's up as well now glaring at dk for throwing him tsubaki now says "we're sorry for attacking you especially to you little guy" diddy and dk then nod as a sign for apology accepted, before ezio could untie (or rather cut) alphonse and deadpool they hear some footsteps and they look to see bowser with the same trophy turning weapon from before. "Tsubaki" black star said "yes" tsubaki said as she turned into her ninja sword form with ezio and gintoki in their positions and ezio hopping around with alphonse still tied to the front and diddy preparing to fight but before they could do so dk realized that the weapon will get them all so before that could happen he sees a random cannon that can punch them in the cannon and send them far away but only 4 (5 if you count tsubaki in her weapon form) people can go in while he can send the 2 (counting alphonse's head) in the air with another punch so in the end he charges his punches and with the perfect line up he sent ezio, black star, tsubaki, gintoki and diddy in the cannon "what are you doing mr come with us" ezio says with dk sending a more powerful punch in deadpools back sending him flying and the cannon gone off sending them in the air but before that the last thing diddy saw was bowser shooting the weapon at donkey turning him into a trophy and envy getting up diddy now has tears in his eyes as he was sent flying to somewhere far away from home.

"By the way what did you do with the armor" bowser says now eating gintoki's pudding "told some goons to give it to wario before he left told him it's probably enough to get him a castle" envy says also eating some pudding "well then let's get going i was told by master hand that after this we go near dreamland to find a princess" bowser said "is it peach i'm intrested in peach" envy jokingly says now looking at bowser and sees the anger on his face "don't even think about it" bowser said "ok ok she's yours" envy says "although it could be zelda or any of the other royality that appeared at the tournament" bowser says "oh i see well let's go" envy says as they both walk to dreamland speaking of dreamland we see dio now on top of dedede's castle and said "finally i can rule this place as soon as i find and defeat dedede but after some rest" dio said now entering the castle with a couple of controlled waddle dees.

Chapter 9: end


	12. chapter 9: the journey continues

**this chapter will focus on team izuku**, **team mario and team didy as well as tabuu.**

(Mario's side)

Gonna be bit short with this one.

Mario, natsu, pit, maka/soul and zoro see ancient minister after they ran through a plain, a cave and a floating platform and they try to reach him.

Damn it it's them minister thought as he tried to get away on a weapon similar to the one that covered the stadium in darkness, "Is that what i think it is" natsu says "yep the same one that caused the stadium to be covered with darkness" pit says "well then" mario said as he jumped to reach him but that failed so natsu jumped and jumped again on mario's head to reach him but as you can guess that also failed so pit files to natsu's head and jumped on natsu's head to reach him.

He did almost reach minister with the blades but that didn't do anything so zoro jumped on mario, natsu and pit and almost got him but yep that failed so maka did the same thing now jumping on zoro's head and slashed at ancient minister but upon slashing she noticed there wasn't any blood, nothing just a couple of scraps and she saw a really thin middle but not human but more machine then everyone fell to the ground. "What was that" maka said getting up "what is it" natsu said "could he be a robot of sorts the same robots you told us earlier mario and natsu" maka said "that could be a possibility why" mario says "just asking let's get going" maka says as everyone get's up to there next location meanwhile somewhere in a forest a teen in green pulls a sword out of rock and a dinosaur sleeping while guarding another boy in green with spiky hair sleeping on a stump, a female running and a teen with orange hair and a huge sword walking.

(Izuku's/batman's side)

Also a short one

"Alright we're here" alibaba said tired "what is this thing" kassandra said with ikaros on her shoulder "a train" izuku said "train?" "It's no use she's from an b/c era of greece from another universe" batman said "oh, anyway why do you want to split into 2 teams" izuku said "it's more or less just in case something happens because with the shadow bugs and the rise of taboo" batman says as he stops for a moment and then continues "because of that i decided that we split into two just in case something happens in the front and back you understand" everyone nods "good, izuku, allen, rukia and alibaba you'll be in the back meanwhile me, saber, sub-zero and gokudera will be in the front and observe things from the front got it" everyone nods as everyone prepares to move but as they move izuku notices something with the train connectors (or whatever they're called to connect trains) that connected the first 5 passenger cars (front) and the last 5 (back) as it looked to have a pink substance almost like gum or something, izuku wrote that down in his notebook for reference and evidence and went on the 6th passenger car and the train began it's journey through a mountain and then wilds 1.

(Diddy's side)

Diddy, black star/tsubaki, ezio were going through the trees to get out of the forest meanwhile gintoki was running on the ground and they finally made it out and noticed a lake but also noticed a ship that was in a pile of dirt and noticed someone laying on a tree who turned out to be "deadpool, alphose" gintoki said noticing deadpool and alphonse. When they got closed to him he somehow has pj's on and was sleeping.

"finally we can relax" black star said while tsubaki turned back to her normal form meanwhile diddy was curious about the ship so he decided to investigate but before he could do so, they heard a roar coming from the lake and suddenly a large dragon like pokemon known a rayquasa came out of the lake and roared before going down taking both diddy and tsubaki "tsubaki!, Diddy!" Ezio and star said but upon seeing rayquasa and it's awesomeness black star said "this thing is so cool, amazing and i want it" to which black star was hit on head and tsubaki thrown ninja stars at his head with her free hand and star fell on the ground "now isn't the time for goofiness black star" tsubaki said.

Gintoki then noticed the ship from before who's window was off and unexpectedly the pilot came out in the air and did a move towards rayquasa's hands which caused it to release both diddy and tsubaki, the pilot got diddy but couldn't get tsubaki "somebody help me" fortunately ezio was able to catch her before she falled in the lake and now she was blushing my hero tsubaki thought. The pilot now on the ground introduces himself "the name's fox mccloud, (rayquasa roars) looks like we need to fight it" "do we have to" black star says disappointed "yes" tsubaki says "oh alright, tsubaki" "got it" tsubaki says going into chain scythe mode. Rayquasa came down trying to attack fox but he dodged it and charged himself up with fire and did a move he likes to call "fire" (up special) he moved to attack rayquasa with fire fox to which rayquasa roared in pain and now tried to attack black star but before rayquasa could do so, black star had something planned.

"Trap star!" (Down special chain scythe mode) and it worked as the chains wrapped around rayquasa putting him to the ground however, "yahoo i did it" black star said happily "black star you should of warned me before that happened now look at them" tsubaki said to black star as he looked to see everyone tied up and took 2.22% damage and deadpool (2.22%) waking up "oh not again i just woke up and-... IS THAT A RAYQUASA" fortunately tsubaki reverted this by turning back to normal although it also released rayquasa in the process and it roared with anger once again and decided to aim for gintoki but he charged his attack before rayquasa could attack him and he spined once and hit rayquasa in the face with his wooden weapon (left/right smash) sending him to deadpool "deadpool finish it" gintoki (4.23%) yelled "you got it" we see deadpool grab something from the right side of his belt which holds grenades and a gun but what he actually grabbed was something unexpected.

"go master ball" deadpool said as he threw it at rayquasa putting it in the master ball, the ball then moved left and right and left a few times until it worked? And with the pokemon capture music on, deadpool danced around in joy "i always wanted it and now i have it" deadpool says, what the f*k everyone (including diddy) thought as they were surprised at what just happened "where did you even get that" black star said "it was after i killed a copycat of me because he said he was the 'serious merc with a mouth' so i killed him because deadpool is supposed to be funny (deadpool get's a poster of himself and shows it) and i found this along with his lunch chimichangas" deadpool says as he dances with joy. Ezio then senses something is about to happen "guys somethings in the forest" ezio says alerting them to what appears to be envy and bowser and envy is holding a trophy "envy, bowser!" Alphonse says "well hello i just wanted to say YOU CATCHED A BOSS CHARACTER DEADPOOL!" envy says surprised "yep" envy sighs and continues on "well besides that you will now be taken (he looks at alphonse) well you're an exception "what you mean i'm an exception" alphonse says "well in exchange for taking your new teammates i will give you this" envy then throws the trophy revealed to be "edward" (fullmetal alchemist) alphonse says in shock that envy has his brother "and i will tell you where you can find the rest of your armor" "wait a sec what about the gorilla" deadpool said referring to dk "the same place where the suit is going a lab in the middle of the isle of trophies on a huge platform" bowser said "bowser you weren't supposed to reveal it" diddy then looked sad as if he wasn't going to see his friend again "don't worry we'll save him no matter what" tsubaki said which cheered diddy up.

ezio then noticed a smart bomb and had an idea while they were arguing, ezio got the trophy and alphonse and the trophy and gave alphonse to deadpool and the trophy to fox and they all made a run for it with ezio throwing the bomb which caught their attention "oh shi-" both of them didn't finish as the bomb went off. So not only is he hot he's also clever tsubaki thought as she was jumping through the trees with diddy and black star "so what's next" black star says "well we need to get far away from here so we can turn edward here back to normal then we need to find that lab so let's go" fox says as everyone nods.

Meanwhile in tabuu's subspace area

"Master hand, crazy hand how are things going along" tabuu says "perfect sir we sent the next set of robs including a giant one outside the ruins" master hand says "perfect, where is medusa by the way" tabuu says "we sent her to keep an eye on the halberd along with the mr. Game and watch's she's controlling/keeping an eye on sir" crazy hand says "good, now i'm going to take my nap so don't wake me unless smething happens" "yes sir" and so he went to bed with his teddy bear he always hides.

Chapter 10 end


	13. special chapter 2

This is a continuation of the first special chapter, in this chapter we will see the arrival of our heroes at midair town and to the hotel. I plan on covering the rest of their days until the first match in one chapter and the next chapter will be the first match and after the match we will see. One more thing i'm also planning a side story chapter/s focusing on the events that happened after the stadium got covered in darkness and where's gerald taven in all this soon.

(Mario's side)

In the air we see a airliner known as mushroom air and inside the plane we see mario, toad and peach chatting about the tournament and stuff "well that was nice of them that they gave us first class" toad said "and it's all thanks to peach and the letter" mario said drinking his grape juice (don't ask why) "oh mario" peach said but toad was confused as to why the letter so he asks and mario responds "it's because of the gold ticket the letter mentioned a ticket and if you show this to the front at the Airport, hotel and other services you will get first class, the best room, the best food etc although even though we have the ticket, we would still get first class because of peach" "oh" the pilot then annouced something "we will be arriving shortly" "alright, by the way where's luigi" toad said "oh he's delivering a letter to daisy all by himself because in his own words 'i want to b e be a coo cool in front of daisy' yep" mario says as he looks out the window and sees kirby on his star "oh hey it's kirby" mario says "well what do you know" peach says as she turns to her window and sees the place. "Ahh, look" mario and toad then see midair town despite it's name, it's actually a city that attracts lots of tourists each year.

Usually it would appear on the ground and in the air quarterly (meaning every 4 months) like during the summer it's in the air and if it's winter, on the ground and right now it's in the air with a huge platform covering the city and it's neighborhoods along with the most famous mid air Stadium. The plane then touched the ground. "Lets a go" mario says as he grabs his bag and walks out the plane.

(Izuku's side)

We then head to first class section/floor where it's all quiet while bakugou is loud at a different section at a different plane where we see izuku, aizawa (who is currently sleeping) and all might. "Well young midoriya today's the big day we arrive at midair town and in a couple of days you'll be in the first round of the tournament" all might said "yeah definitely, although do you have any tips when facing my opponent" izuku says "well midoriya let me tell you this think about what you do when fighting the opponent because their abilities are not quirks but rather abilities from their own worlds. All i have to say is focus on learning their attacks and their patterns before you do anything" all might said "all right" izuku says and then continues "you know it's funny, you invited me on your trip to david shield and now i'm inviting you" "well what you know" 10 minutes later the plane arrived to midair town and izuku's next job was to find the guide so they can head to the hotel.

(Natsu's side)

We cut to not an airliner but a flying ship where natsu is told by gray what to do at the tournament. "Remember natsu these fighters aren't magic users, instead they have different abilities that aren't magic so it's best to-" gray didn't finish because he sees natsu sleeping rather than listening to him about some important information "whatever just do your best" gray said walking away. We then cut to lucy looking at midair town "so this is midair town" lucy says "yep the city in the sky, every 4 months it will appear in the sky or on the ground" gray says "so we're going to be walking on clouds?" happy says confused "not exactly, we're gonna be walking on a large stone platform that's apart of the ground" gray says "i don't understand gray" "me either happy me either" 5 minutes later natsu woke up and the ship then lands at midair airport where it also accepts flying ships and now the fairy tail guild now heads to the guide that will lead them to the hotel.

(At the airport entrance)

After Mario, peach, toad, kirby, izuku's class and natsu's guild come out of their terminals, the brawlers are then greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a dress. "Ah you must be mario, kirby, izuku and natsu the brawlers of the tournament" the woman said "that's right how did you know and who are you" natsu say "it's because of the line you're stepping on, when it glows it signifies that you have a golden ticket meaning you're a brawler and the name's janice taven, gerald's niece, i'm just the person here to introduce you to the tour guides" she then winks at the brawlers.

Meanwhile izuku's classmates denki and mineta were in the corner fuming because of the girl. "Did you see that girl denki she's cute" "i know mineta also those legs" "and then there were more girls from pink hair guy's team" mineta says "and then the royal princess" said makarov of the fairy tail guild joined in "i know" mineta and denki said we then cut to iida who was about to walk over and stop them but then he saw something else that was shocking "well before i take you, i must do something that i must do" "go ahead janice" mario said and as he said that she kissed each of the 4 brawlers on the cheek which caused all of them to blush and the others to be shocked "say what!" Iida said suprised "lucky" said denki, mineta and makarov, i'm keeping an eye on this woman whenever i see her ochaco thought. Afterwards janice brought them to 3 tour guides and kirby went with mario, peach and toad and the 3 groups went their separate ways, They would reunite later when they reach the hotel the tallest building in midair town.

"Welcome to midair suites the best hotel in the sky" the hotel receptionist said as the 4 brawlers got their tickets out and showed them to the woman "oh you must be the brawlers just give me a minute to get the brawler keycards, the normal cards for your groups and royalty card" "royalty card?" Mario asked "it's a special card for royalty where much like brawlers they'll recieve special services such as 'royalty-free music' eh" however no one was laughing at the joke as a tumbleweed passes by with kirishima saying "you might want to work on that". "Ok then... just give me a minute figure out your room buddies until then" so the brawlers went back to their groups to figure out their roommates.

"Well deku, i can be your-" ochaco didn't finish as izuku says "well all might i do need more advice during the tournament" "all right" all might says damn it i was so close, guess i'll go with tsuyu ochaco thought. "I heard there are 'magazines' upstairs in a special floor known as magazine land we might find those magazines featuring 'bunnys' denki" mineta said in a perverted way "all right" denki said enthusiastically as they went to the next floor "wait for me kiddos" makarov said as we cut to aizawa and midnight "aizawa" "i know midnight i know" aizawa said as he follows them secretly.

"Well gray tell me all about that tournament, damn it natsu i told you oh forget it gray thought "well erza wanna" "yes lucy we can be roommates", "well kirby since the princess will be in another 'castle' why don't we be roommates" mario says as kirby nods. "Alright have you figured out your roommates if so then the princess can get her royalty card first then the brawlers and then everyone else" and that happened with the brawlers going to the elevator as their roommates (aside from kirby) needed to stay for something giving the brawlers some time before they reach the top floor aka level 62. "So we haven't properly introduced ourselves earlier have we" mario says "i guess we haven't" natsu says with mario introducing himself first "the names mario, the hero of the mushroom kingdom" natsu goes next "the names natsu dragneel from the fairy tail guild and i eat fire" mario then throws a fireball at natsu and eats it "not half bad" natsu says, izuku then starts "izuku midoriya is my name and i want to be the greatest hero of all time" "and this here is kirby from dreamland where he can swallow people to gain their abilities" mario said which confused natsu and izuku "you'll see later on" mario says.

The elevator then reaches the top but before they split off to their rooms, all of them (except kirby) said "may the best brawler win" and they split off to their rooms to prepare for the next couple days. So i guess that leaves the question where's Sebastian and ciel.

"Hello good madam sorry we're late we had to get our carriage in the air somehow in order to make it" Sebastian says, oh my gosh he's so handsome the frontlady thought as she fainted "finnian, mey-rin and baldroy stay here with the golden ticket while we explore the town" ciel says as Sebastian accompanies him

Special chapter 2 end

Before we go here are two extras and in case you're are probably (or not) wondering Sebastian will return in the main story along with a couple of characters that are going to appear in the special chapters.


	14. announcement

**Alright, i'm going to make this short, i'm giving up the subspace emissary story. i lost interest in writing the story that i was excited about at first when i started so instead, i'm allowing you to take the story from me and rewrite it so if you're interested in rewriting the story for your own, just PM me and we can talk about it maybe. so basically this story is complete until someone rewrites it so bye.****Not giving up on fanfiction, just this story i'm giving up on bye.**


End file.
